Sayashi Riho in Gruppenreleases
Sayashi Riho geboren: 28.05.1998 Alben: 2011.10.12 12, Smart (Morning Musume) 2012.09.12 13 Colorful Character (Morning Musume) 2014.10.29 14 Shou ~The message~ (Morning Musume. '14) Best of Alben: 2013.09.25 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ (Morning Musume) 2014.03.12 Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.10.05 One・Two・Three to Zero (Morning Musume. '14) 2019.03.20 Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary (Morning Musume) Soundtrack: 2014.08.06 Engeki Joshi-bu Musical "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Original Soundtrack (Morning Musume. '14 & S/mileage) 2015.07.15 Engeki Joshi-bu Musical "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack (Morning Musume. '15) Singles: 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.15 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) 2011.08.10 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (Reborn Eleven) 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.07.04 One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show (Morning Musume) 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance (Morning Musume) 2012.11.07 Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time (Peaberry / Harvest) 2013.01.23 Help me!! (Morning Musume) 2013.02.27 Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru-hen~ (Peaberry) 2013.04.17 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Morning Musume) 2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan (Morning Musume) 2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.04.16 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.10.15 TIKI BUN / Shabadabadoo~ / Mikaeri Bijin (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.04.15 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.08.19 Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.12.29 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (Morning Musume. '15) Vinyls: 2016.05.11 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (Morning Musume. '15) Single V / Event V: 2011.04.23 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.29 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.07.09 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.09.21 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) 2012.02.01 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.02.05 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.04.18 Renai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.04.25 Renai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.07.25 One Two Three (Morning Musume) 2012.11.10 Wakuteka Take a chance (Morning Musume) 2013.02.23 Help me!! (Morning Musume) 2014.03.01 Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.01 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.23 TIKI BUN (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.23 Shabadabadoo~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.23 Mikaeri Bijin (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.05.02 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.02 Yuugure wa Ameagari (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.02 Ima Koko Kara (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.17 Oh my wish! (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.17 Sukatto My Heart (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.17 Ima Sugu Tobikomu Yuuki (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.07 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.07 ENDLESS SKY (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.07 One and Only (Morning Musume. '15) DVD / BD: 2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2011.05.18 Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (Morning Musume) 2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (Morning Musume) 2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Morning Musume) 2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume) 2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2012.12.26 Alo Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 9, 10ki DVD (Morning Musume) 2013.03.13 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (Morning Musume) 2013.09.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinenbi~ in Nippon Budokan (Morning Musume) 2013.09.09 Morning Musume x ekiato (Morning Musume) 2014.01.09 Morning Musume. Tanjou 16 Shuunenkinen Event 'Watashitachi ka, Ima no Morning Musume. Tesu. 17-Nen-me mo, sa, Ikou ka.' (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.09.10 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~Evolution~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.12.10 Eizou The Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.01.07 Alo Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.02.11 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour 2014 Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.03.11 Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.04.29 Morning Musume '14 SPECIAL EVENT IN Shinagawa (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.09.02 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~GRADATION~ (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.03.23 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~PRISM~ (Morning Musume. '15) DVD Magazine: 2011.09.03 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.39 (Morning Musume) 2011.09.29 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.40 (Morning Musume) 2012.02.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 41 (Morning Musume) 2012.02.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 42 (Morning Musume) 2012.04.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 43 (Morning Musume) 2012.09.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 44 (Morning Musume) 2012.09.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 45 (Morning Musume) 2012.09.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 46 (Morning Musume) 2012.10.28 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 47 (Morning Musume) 2013.03.16 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 48 (Morning Musume) 2013.03.16 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 49 (Morning Musume) 2013.03.16 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 50 (Morning Musume) 2013.04.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 51 (Morning Musume) 2013.06.12 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 52 (Morning Musume) 2013.09.21 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 53 (Morning Musume) 2013.09.21 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 54 (Morning Musume) 2013.10.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 55 (Morning Musume) 2013.10.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 56 (Morning Musume) 2013.12.07 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 57 (Morning Musume) 2014.03.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 58 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 59 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.03.15 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 60 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.04.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 61 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.04.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 62 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.09.20 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 63 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.09.30 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 64 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.10.11 Morning Musume. '14 & S/mileage DVD MAGAZINE Vol.1 (Morning Musume. '14 & S/mileage) 2014.11.01 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 65 (Morning Musume. '14) 2014.11.26 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 66 (Morning Musume. '14) 2015.03.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 67 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.03.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 68 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.03.14 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 69 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.04.29 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 70 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.05 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 71 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.05.27 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 72 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.06.18 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 73 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.09.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 74 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.09.19 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 75 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.10.24 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 76 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.11.28 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 77 (Morning Musume. '15) 2015.12.07 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 78 (Morning Musume. '15) 2016.02.29 Morning Musume. DVD Magazine Vol. 79 (Morning Musume. '15) Photobooks: 2011.09.28 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (Morning Musume) Essays: 2018.06.19 Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kinen Official Book (Morning Musume)